


Let me Go!

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwell, F/F, Gay, Jealousy, Love, hart words, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Eliot kidnaps Chloe, will find Rachel her before Eliot does something hen will regret?





	Let me Go!

“Yeah bye” Chloe says to Trevor and Justin, she lit up a cigarette leaning against the Blackwell wall and wait until her girlfriend will show up. “Hey Chloe” Eliot says, Chloe try not to look at him directly, hes still pissed that she choose Rachel over him, “Hey” the blue hair Punk say cold. Eliot come closer to her and ask “How you doing, I mean I know how you doing, I follow Rachel on Instagram” Chloe just look away and say “Mhhhmmm”. “Hey can we please talk?” Eliot ask and want to grap Chloes hand she twitches back and say “Fine about waht?” Chloe knows she moust be carfully when its about Eliot, “About us” he say “About us? You know we are not together anymore since over 3 years, deal with it” he smiles get again closer to Chloe and say “No, I accept that, I want to talk about our friendship and honestly I have to give you something back in my room, its a poster from a band you like” Chloe looks over him and ask “Why you don’t bring it? Rachel knows I wait for her here”. “Come on Chloe I promise nothing bad and Rachel can wait 5 minutes? You are not one of "these" girlfriends right?” he ask her, Chloe looks around on Campus and say “fine, I just sent her a text” Eliot smiles and they go to the dorms.

Chloe walks behind Eliot see his Red Blazer jacket, black shirt and black jeans, good he hatet him, waht he thinks about her and Rachel, while they still walking Chloe has her Phone in her hand and text Rachel

**R: Hey im just grapping something from Eliot, will be back soon ly.**

Arrived at the Dorms its not really full today, moust of the People have outdoor plans it was beautful spring day, Chloe lean against the door and look waht Eliot is doing. He goes to his self and pull out a Poster from the band she liked "Here" he say and give it to Chloe, she takes it and want to leave as she feels a hard beat against her head.

Chloe opens carefully her eyes, she look arround, shit waht happend she thinks, she look through the room and noticed shes in Eliots Dorm room, she wants do stand up but she sees shes bound on Eliots bed. She sees Eliot sitting sitting across from her and look at her, a look Chloe hatet "Dude, why this shit? let me go!" the Punk say, Eliot just grin and say "You know why I caint let you go we 2 have things to discuss" Chloe roll her eyes and try to get out from the bounding, Eliot watch over her and say "How cute but you dont know the newst news" Chloe looks over him "Youre bitchy gilfriend just text your back, Hey Chloe its okay I have 1 houre more Drama Club training, see you soon lyb." Oh no Chloe thinks, Eliot put her Phone on the Table and come over sitting next to Chloe and stroke with his hand over her face and say calmly "You know Chloe I hope you understand, you will understand after today that im the right person for you. I know "this" dont make a good impression put you belong to me" Chloe looks at him with fear and she just want to escape but she caint she start yelling at him that hes a psycho but he start to slap her in her face and know shes bleeding. "Oh Chloe im soo sorry but that was youre faoult" he say and try to clean waht he has done but Chloe twitch her face back and want to scream as he slap her again that she fall and he tape her mouth, in Chloes eyes are just know nothing just fear.

15 minutas later Eliot just talks and speaks about him and Chloe, Chloe would love to not listen to this bullsshit she trys to say somethhing but her tapped mouth wont let her, she looks nervously arround in the room trying to make a plan but shes so in fear. Eliot come again over her looks at her and touch her, Chloe hatet it this pervert psycho look and touching, she always twiched back and start to tremble. "Okay Chloe if you promis you will not frak out, I put you tape down ok?" Eliot say like a psycho, Chloe noods and he does it. "Oh you soo beautiful" he say and touch her hand and over her breasts, Chloe want to scream but she know wehn she does it something will happen. He looks over her and touch her until he says "Chloe youre something special" Chloe let out a sad smile and then it happent he leans over and start to kiss her Chloe wants to escap but he grip her harder and harder, she try to make a move with her leg but it diddnt work, he kiss her and want to pull of her grey jeans, she screams inside as she hear footsteps "Hey" Chloe yeels but it wasnt loud engough and Eliot removed her tie up and slap her in her face and tummy until Chloe just lays in the bed and caint move anymore.

In the Meantime at Rachel

Finally her 1 hour of extra Training was over and she was Ready to see her gilfriend, she walks out of the school and spot in front of Blackwell Chloes truck, Rachel starts smiling and search for her Punk but diddnt see her. She sent her a text but she diddnt answer she call but also nothing. Then she moust be by Eliot she thinks and make her way, arrived at the Dorms she knock on Eliots door and he open it, but no Chloe in the Room, "Hey Eliot, Chloe text me shes here but I dont see her, you know wehre she is?" the blonde say to Eliot as she watch again over the room "Yeah yeah she was here but then she go to pick you up" he say in a nervous tone. Rachel look at him and say "Youre sure you dont know where is now? I serached her already on the campus" she say, bc she can feel something is wrong, Chloe would sent her text or something, she enters the Room as Eliot grap her Hand and say angry "Rachel shes not here, idk wehre she is so please go!" "Wouw no need to get loud Eliot" Rachel say and spot blood on the bed and a small pice from Chloes Phone under one of the Pillows of the Couch. Then she heard a loud noise what comes out of the wardrobe Rachel runs over it open it and was schooked, it was Chloe lying in there, her arms and legs are taped, over her face is blood and she had brusises all over her body also her jeans zip was open.

As fast as Rachel can she take Chloe and wrap one arm over her shoulder, grap Chloes phone fast and was in the direction the the door as Eliot grap Chloe and she fall on the floor, Rachel want to catch her but failed, Eliot comes closer to Rachel and say in a scary voice "You think you show up here and take her away from me, maybe you win all the years before but not today Rich bitch" In Rachel eyes you see anger and she kick him with her feet in his balls and yell at him "YOURE LITTLE FREAK! NOT MY CHLOE. OH I HOPE YOU HAVE NICE YEARS IN JAIL; YOURE MOTHERFUCKER!" and she hit him one more time with her feet, she grap Chloe and they walk outside.

They arrived at Chloes truck thankfully no one saw them, the 1th thing Rachel do is check Chloe quick and ask "You are okay now, I bring you home" Rachel give Chloe a big and long hug and a very carefully kiss. In Chloes room Rachel help to Check and Clean Chloes wounds, Chloe screams a few times becuase it hurt so much. A while after Chloe wearing a Black shirt and a comfortable grey hot pant lying under the Planket and hear what Rachel is talking with her dad on the Phone, as soon as the call is finished Rachel go back in the bed and give Chloe something to drink and say happy "I told my dad everything and he will make that Eliot will be gone just one thing Chloe in the next days you have to talk to my dad and show him youre side of the story then all is clear" They both smile at each other and Rachel grap Chloes hand, she watch carefull over her and let out a sight "Chloe?" "Yeah?" "but he diddnt, hurt you down under? as I found you youre pant zip was open? he diddnt or" Rachel say crying and cudle close to Chloe "Hey no, Rach, nothing of that happen, i told you slapt me and kissed me and have done other shit things but not this,I promise" Chloe say calmly and Rachel snuggle closer to her and creeps under the planket to Chloe "good" she say and let out a sad smile, Chloe also snuggle to her and both cuddeling for the rest of the night. "I love you" Rachel say and give Chloe a kiss "I love you too" Chloe say and both cuddeling close under the planket.


End file.
